What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: Formally 'The Path To a Legendary Kunoichi' What had torn us away from society brought us together. GaaNaru FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Twinkle: Hey guys. My new story. I hope you like it. Enjoy. : )**

**Disclaimer: **All character are Kishimoto-sensei's. All I did was change Naruto's gender. That's not that bad right? RIGHT?

Summary: Natsumi was beaten and starved until finally she had enough on her eight birthday. Kyuubi offered her to come train and she excepted. What happens when they come back four years later. (In this story, Sai didn't come in the shippuden. He graduate with everyone else. He's femnaru's replacement)

**Edit: (12-20-10) Hey guys. I changed the title and summary around.**

** New Title: What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother**

**New Summary: What had torn us away from society brought us together.**

* * *

The sun was high and shining bright in the cloudless sky. "It's good to be back to this hell hole." Natsumi said as she walked towards the Konoha gates. **"Tell why you decided to come back here after what they did to you."** Kyuubi said from his cage. Natsumi rolled her eyes. "I thought we already went through this. If my dad thought this village was worth saving, then I guess I won't stay away from it forever. Plus the Chunin exams are coming up."

Natsumi walked through the gates towards the hokage tower. "Nope. Nothing has changed." she said as she made it to the tower. She then shushined into the room. "What's up ojiji-san?"

"N-Natsumi?" the 3rd hokage sputtered as he looking at the the 12 year old before him. His eyes softened. "Welcome home." She walked up to him and gave him a big hug. After she let him go, she became serious.

"I'm back because if my dad believes this village is worth keeping then i won't destroy it. I also want to enter the Chunin exams. I don't want to be on a team though because I don't want to be held back."

"Sure. No problem. I think after 4 years of training under Kyuubi, you wouldn't need a team. Here." he said as he tossed her a headband. She tied it on her head sideways (A/N: Like Zabuza's.) "Go to the academy. They'll be starting a meeting in about 15 minutes about the exams."

"Thanks, ojiji-san." Natsumi said before she disappeared in red flames.

* * *

The academy classroom was full of yelling and screaming. Sai, Shino, and Neji were on one side of the room being quiet. Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke yet again. Everyone else was watching in amazement how the two could keep at for half an hour. The room suddenly got quiet when the door opened, causing everyone to look that direction.

Natsumi into the room and sat in the way back in a corner by the window and begin to close her eyes when somebody spoke up.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our classroom?" Neji asked. Natsumi looked his way. "My name is Natsumi Uzumaki and I'm obviously here for instructions for the exams." she said.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you new to the village?" Kiba asked trying to pry information out of the girl. "You can say that." Natsumi said before she closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard someone approach her.

"What?" she said clearly annoyed.

"You listen here blondie. Nobody touch my Sasuke-kun e-"

"I don't need your rules. You can have Uchiha all to yourself. I don't know what you see in him and I don't want to know." Natsumi said interrupting Sakura. "Now if you don't mind, I would like some alone time without you and your big forehead."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she attempted to punch Natsumi but Natsumi caught her fist and glared at her. The jonin and Iruka must have sensed something because they came in the room at the right time.

"Okay. Teams Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai are entering the exams. We also have a new genin with us, Natsumi Uzumaki. You'll be your own team okay Natsumi?" Iruka said to the class then turned to Natsumi.

Everyone turned and looked at Natsumi. "Why does blondie get to be on her own team?" Sakura asked. Natsumi smirked evilly. "Iruka-sensei, can I just show her? I'll heal her after I promise." Natsumi said to Iruka. He gulped and nodded and Sakura's hand that was in Natsumi grip broke with a loud CRACK. A cry of pain could be heard. The entire class' eyes widen. That had to hurt. Natsumi healed Sakura's wrist and let her go.

"I'm on my own team cause I'm stronger than you all."

* * *

**Twinkle: Well what do you think? Review and tell me. Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Twinkle: Sorry guys. Not doing a recap this chapter. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this nice little story.**

**Edit: (12-20-10) Hey guys. I changed the title and summary around.**

** New Title: What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother**

**New Summary: What had torn us away from society brought us together.**

* * *

"Your stronger than us?" Sai said getting. "How about you show us before making some cocky remark." She stood up also. "There would be no need to get blood on the floor cause it just has been polished. So I'm not going to fight you." she said hands on hips.

"I think you don't think you know who we are." Ino said. "We'll kick your ass!" Ino screamed. Natsumi looked towards Ino. "The last person who said that was on the verge of death." she said sporting Ino a glare.

"How are you possibly going to beat us all when girls have low chakra reserves? Judging by your size, you would pass out after 1 of us." Sasuke stated. Natsumi smirked. "Let's just say I have an endless supply hidden somewhere."

"Okay guys. Settle down. All teams go with your sensei and leave to prepare so you can get the details. Ja!" Iruka said as he walked ot the door. Natsumi scanned the room looking at all the genin. "Just watch your backs and prepare for an ass whooping. I feel bad for whoever is going against me." she said before shunshining out the room.

* * *

"**Kit, you fried them! I bet some of them pissed their pants and tried to hide it. That Sakura girl is pissing me off. And the smart mouth Uchiha!"** Kyuubi stated inside Natsumi's head.

'Calm down Kyu. Well kick some ass soon. The exams are tomorrow. No worries. Besides, they're just genin. I won't even have to use you. I'm trying to keep using you down to a minium because I don't want nothing to start.' Natsumi thought.

* * *

"Ojiji-sama, I need the keys to my dad's place." Natsumi said as she strolled into the hokage's office. "I knew you would ask evenually." he said as he looked through some scrolls. He picked one up. "Here. To unseal it, smeer some of your blood on it. Only your blood can open it. The house is neighboring the Uchiha compound. Your father also sealed his robe in there." At this, Natsumi's eye's widen and she started dancing around like a child.

"I get to wear his robe. I get to wear his robe." she sang. Sarutobi could only shake his head. 'Just like a child.' he thought. "Well, I better get home. I want to snoop around a bit before I good to bed. Ja!" she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

When Natsumi reached her new home, her jaw dropped to the ground. The Namikaze mansion was twice the size of the entire Uchiha mini village. And that was huge! She gathered herself and looked at the scroll in her hand. She laid it on the groynd and spreaded it out. Biting her figure, she put some blood on the scroll.

When the scroll opened, it revealed a couple pictures of her parents, 7 scrolls with jutsu including her fathers jutsu that got him the title "Yellow Flash." Also, his tri-ponged kunai was also in there.

She was surprised when she felt a tear run down her face. 'Damnit! I don't need to cry!' she thought angry. She wiped at her face and grabbed the keys and everything else, marching up to the door, unlocking it, and marching into the house before closing the door.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sakura was waiting at Sasuke's door to walk with him to the exams. 'I will ask him on a date today and love will prevail! Cha!' Inner Sakura screamed. When Sasuke's door opened, Sakura stood.

"You ready for the exams, Sasuke-kun?" she asked eagerly. "Hn." was her answer. When the two heard another door open and close, they turned around only to see none other than Natsumi in her dad's robe with flames at the bottom. Sasuke jaw nearly dropped when he saw the size of her house. He was jealous!

Sakura on the other hand was outraged. She pointed to Natsumi. "What were you doing in the 4th hokage's house! And what's with the robe!" she screamed. All Natsumi did was close Sasuke's mouth and walk away. "Hey! I'm talking to you blondie!" she yelled after the walking blonde.

"Sakura, will you shut up! She gone already and your hurting my ears!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura. Sakura shut her mouth and the two walked to the exams. There went her idea of asking Sasuke out!

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the exams . They caught up with Sai and walked up a flight of stairs. They saw the sign 301 on the door. Sakura was about to walk into the room when two big guys showed up.

"Your not allowed to pass." one of them said. "Sakura, this is a genjutsu. We only went up one flight of stairs." Sasuke stated. After the three went up the stairs, they saw the right room. Sakura, Sauke, and Sai walked in only to see a flash of purple and blonde before Sasuke got tackled.

"Sasuke-kun! Have you missed me? Has forehead been bothering you? How about after we pass the exam we go talk about it over some food!" Ino screamed. "Ino get off my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura boomed at Ino.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN IN HERE FOR 5 MINUTES AND YOU'VE ALREADY GIVEN ME A HEADACHE! JUST SHUT UP!" Natsumi barked at the two girls.

Before the two could say something, a man with gray hair in a ponytail came up. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I have these ninja cards and I can get info on almost anyone."

"How about Gaara of the Sand and that Natsumi girl? They seem the most mysterious of everyone." Kiba suggested. Kabuto nodded and put chakra into the cards.

"Sabaku no Gaara. 13 years old. Has had 23 S-ranked missions, 15 B-ranked missions, 5 A-ranked missions and has come back without a scratch." Kabuto flipped over the other card. "Natsumi Uzumaki. Dissapeared 4 years ago. In the daughter of-"

"Hey! Can I see that?" Natsumi said quickly. Kabuto shrugged and gave her the card. As she read, her eyes became big. They had information on her father, her family, her full name, and her status as a Jinjuuriki! 'How the hell did he get this information?' Natsumi thought. In a second, the card burned in red flames, not a trace of it ever begin there left behind. Everyone looked at her.

"Who are you the daughter of?" Shikamaru asked. She looked through the crowd and shrugged. She then walked away. When she was about the sit down, she got a headache. 'Kyuubi, what the hell are you doing?'

"**It's Shukaku kit! He's here!"** Kyuubi screamed causing Natsumi to wince. Kyuubi started screaming profanities and natsumi collasped at the pain. All looked at her. Not too long after, the same thing happened to Gaara. When the two host locked eyes, they stared at each other.

After Natsumi gathered some of her willpower, she stood up and hit her head on a desk repeatedly. Soon after Kyuubi calmed down.

The shinobi in the class could just look between the two quiet teens that were just squirming on the ground not to long ago. There was one thought going through all their heads, 'WHAT THE HELL!'

* * *

**Twinkle: I made this chapter long so you could enjoy it. Well until next time. Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Twinkle: Hey guys. So here's chapter 3 of path to a legendary kunoichi. Well, just read it. Enjoy!**

**Edit: (12-20-10) Hey guys. I changed the title and summary around.**

** New Title: What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother**

**New Summary: What had torn us away from society brought us together.**

**

* * *

**

When Ibiki finally came to the room, he saw a blonde and a red head on opposite sides of the room while the rest of the kids were just looking between the two.

"Alright," he said, getting their attention. "I am Ibiki Morino and I am the proctor for this written part of the chunin exams." He said as he passed out the test. "You all have 45 minutes to complete the test. There are nine questions on the test and number 10 will be asked later. You may cheat, but if you are caught more than 9 times, you will be kicked out. Begin."

And like that, the genin began the test. Natsumi, know most of the answers already, finished her test in 3 minutes tops and put her head down. Sakura copied off of Sasuke and Sai who also knew half the answers. Shikamaru finished and let Ino and Chouji copy off of his paper. Gaara used his third eye to copy off of other people while Temari and Kankuro invented their own ways of cheating. Neji let Tenten and Lee use his paper. Hinata and Shino let Kiba copy off of their papers also.

45 minutes later, Ibiki stopped them. "Time's up. Hand your paper in."

Sakura raised her hand. "What about the tenth question?"

"I'm getting to that." Ibiki said. After collecting all the papers, he looked at the genin. "Alright. This last question has a 50/50 chance. You may leave now if you wish. If one of your teammates leave, your entire team has to leave. If you stay and get the question wrong, you will not be able to become a chunin ever."

Slowly, people started to lift their hands. Sakura was about to lift her hand when Sasuke and Sai grabbed her arms and glared.

By now, only half of the genin were still remaining. These numbers including Natsumi, the sand siblings, the sound ninja, Rookie 9, team Gai, and a couple other ninja.

"The rest of you… pass."

A sigh of relief was heard through the room. Just then the window broke and in flew Anko. "I am Anko Mitarashi and I'm the second proctor. Meet at training grounds 44." She said before leaving.

* * *

All the genin were at the gates of training grounds 44 a.k.a The Forest of Death. "Okay, come sign these forms. They ensure that we I won't be responsible for your death." Anko said.

They all filled out the form and received a scroll, either Heaven or Earth.

"You have to retrieve the opposite of the scroll of the one you already have. Go to a gate." She said as the genin went to the gates. "GO!"

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest, team 7 was jumping through the trees.

"What do you think of that Natsumi girl? She got all panicky when that Kabuto guy had got her information." Sakura said to her team.

"I know that she's cockier than Uchiha over here." Sai said. Sakura hit him on the head.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT, BAKA!"

"You know ninja are supposed to stay quiet. I guess you're only a ninja for your oh so precious 'Sasuke-kun'." Natsumi said as she trailed behind the team.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!" Sakura yelled.

"I have two options. I can kill you or I can team up with Gaara. Oh well, the latter sounds better." Natsumi said before speeding off.

* * *

The sand siblings were walking through the forest with occasion ambush attempt that failed due to Gaara and his protective sand.

"Oi." said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Natsumi. She pointed to Gaara. "I want you to team up with me."

"And who are you to order me around weakling? Do you know who I am?" Gaara said. Natsumi only snorted.

"Kyuubi could kick Shukaku's ass any day." Gaara's eyes widen.

"How did you…"

"Kyuubi was running around screaming something about the presence of another bijou. Judging by the fact you had the same aggravating headache, I thought it was you. Now, my offer still stands. I'm itching for some blood right now and what better way to do it with another jinjuuriki."

"Okay. Let's go." Gaara said.

"I just hope you can keep up." Natsumi said before she jumped into the trees with Gaara behind her.

* * *

Team 8 was traveling silently until they heard an ear piercing scream. Akamaru started to whimper as he smelt a strong scent of blood. The team stopped and looked at the scene through the bushes.

Bodies were everywhere and covered in huge amounts of blood. Kiba pinched his nose 'Who did this?'

* * *

**Twinkle: So how do you like this chapter? It took me a half an hour to complete. Well, review! Have a nice morning/afternoon/evening/night. Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Twinkle: Not much to say. Enjoy!**

**Edit: (12-20-10) Hey guys. I changed the title and summary around.**

** New Title: What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother**

**New Summary: What had torn us away from society brought us together.**

**

* * *

**

Natsumi had separated with Gaara and was headed for the tower. Team 7 was also in pursuit of the tower. Sakura had spotted her while they were jumping through the trees. She decided than if her and her team traveled with the girl, they could figure something out about the girl.

"Hey you guys?" Sakura said in a whisper. They looked towards her. "Let's travel with Natsumi. She seems to be heading to the tower and we can find out some things about her."

The boys seemed to ponder for a moment before they nodded. Team 7 jumped down to the branch Natsumi was currently jumping from. On the next branch she stopped and Team 7 had stopped behind her.

"What?" she said.

"We want to travel with you." Sakura stated.

Natsumi sighed. "Fine." She said before taking off through the trees, Team 7 hot on her heels. There was a peaceful silence among the 4 teens until Sakura became over whelmed by her curiosity.

"Why do you seclude yourself from everyone else, Natsumi?" Sakura asked.

"I like being by myself. Besides I'm not totally alone." Natsumi said, referring to her tenant though the other genin didn't know.

"Don't you feel lonely being by yourself all the time?" Sai asked.

"Nope." Natsumi said. "Well, we're here. It was nice traveling with you guys but I'm, going to my room." Natsumi said before entering the large tower, handing in her scrolls and going to her room.

* * *

By the 5th day, there where plenty of genin that had made it to the tower. Since there where so many, they had to have a preliminary round to slice the number down.

The preliminary proctor put his hand up and silenced everyone. "The genin that will fight will be chosen by this board." He said pointing to the electric board. It landed on Shino and a Sound ninja, with Shino coming out as the winner. The next battle was Sakura and Ino, which ended in a double knock out. Then it was Sasuke versus Natsumi.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Natsumi Uzumaki please come to the stands?" Genma said as the two came down. After the two were on the ground, Sasuke smirked.

"You may be strong than Sakura but your no match for me." He said as he activated his sharingan.

Natsumi looked over to the proctor. "Can we start the match? Uchiha here needs to be knocked down a couple blocks."

"BEGIN!" Genma said.

Sasuke backed up and spit a couple fireballs at Natsumi which she dodged. After he landed back on the ground, she had pulled out a tri-pronged kunai. Back in the stands, Kakashi's eye widened.

"How does she have sensei's kunai?"

"Harashin!" Natsumi screamed, and then like that she was gone. Sasuke looked around and didn't see her.

"Come out and fight me!" he yelled. Natsumi appeared with a blue ball in her hand and launched it into Sasuke stomach.

"Rasengan!" she said. This time Kakashi was on the edge of his seat.

'How the hell does she know two of the 4th jutsu? Unless….'

Sakura and Ino, who had woken up from there nap when they heard Sasuke was fighting, were on the edge of their seats also. "COME ON SASUKE-KUN! KICK HER ASS!" they yelled.

But Genma said otherwise. "Winner, Natsumi Uzumaki!"

Everyone in the crowd started cheering. Sakura stood up. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHEERING FOR HER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS!" she yelled at the crowd.

Back on the battle field, the medical ninjas were hauling Sasuke away and Natsumi shunshined back up into the stands. She was about to sit down when Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"Hai?"

"How do you know my sensei's jutsu?"

"Guess you don't see the resemblance." Natsumi said as she snatched her arm out of his grasp. "Ask the hokage." She said as she left to go home.

* * *

The 3rd hokage was doing paper work when there was an angry knock on his door. "Come in."

Kakashi barged into the office. "How does that Uzumaki girl know anything about the 4th's jutsu?"

"Does Uzumaki Kushina ring a bell?" Kakashi's eyes widened. "She has her father's hair and eye color, she has her mother's appearance, but she has both of their personalities."

"She's their daughter?"

"Yes I am." Natsumi said from the door.

"Ah, Natsumi. Do you need anything?" the hokage said.

"Sakura and Ino are disgracing the kunoichi name. You saw what Sakura did, right?"

**(You're probably going to get pissed at the rest of the chapter but don't worry. Just bare through it. Skip it if you want.)**

"I did. I have an idea."

"Hai?" Kakashi and Natsumi said.

"Natsumi, you can join Team 7."

Natsumi's face brightened up. "I get to be on the same team as nii-chan?"

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "Who's your nii-chan?"

"You are silly. Daddy said I can call you nii-chan."

"She can still speak with her parents in her head." Sarutobi said to answer Kakashi's question.

"Kaka-nii-chan? Can you help me revise the Rasengan? Daddy said that if I add my wind nature to it, I can make a new Rasengan."

"Sure Sumi-chan." Kakashi said as he petted her head.

"Come on. I have surprise for you back at my house."

"Natsumi, are you sure? Won't they be mad?" Sarutobi said uneasy.

"Of course not. Kaka-nii was otuto-san's student. Ja!" she said she pulled Kakashi out the office.

Sasuke was walking home with a painful torso from his battle in the chunin exams. He was pissed because he wouldn't be a chunin. He was even more pissed that he got fucked up by a girl!

"Oi, Kaka-nii-chan? Can you stay for ramen with otuto-san and okaa-san? Daddy said its okay."

Sasuke's head snapped to the sound of the voice. He saw Natsumi getting a piggy back ride from Kakashi.

"Hai, hai. You sure have your dad's personality for sure. I guess the love for ramen you can't get rid of, even if he is dead."

Natsumi laughed. "You think otuto-san and okaa-san are dead? Daddy and mommy will tell you the story when we get inside." Natsumi said as she got off Kakashi's back.

Sasuke's eyes followed where the two where going and his eyes widen when he realized they were going to the Yondiame's house. He ran up to them just as the door opened.

"What are you two doing?" he asked. Just then, Kushina and Minato stepped outside, Natsumi now on Minato's back.

"Mina, Sumi-chan? Who is this?" Kushina asked.

"This is Sasuke-teme, Ita-chan's obouto. He's not very nice."

"Maybe if he knows the truth about his clan, he'll stop being so grumpy." Minato said.

Sasuke was shell shocked. Here, standing before him, was the Yondiame and his wife. And they knew his brother, the one he wants to kill. AND they said they know the truth about his clan!

"ITA-CHAN! YOUR GRUMPY OBOUTO IS HERE!" Natsumi yelled into the house.

"Sasuke honey, you wanna come inside and learn the truth about your clan?" Kushina said as she walked up to the boy. Sasuke, still shocked, nodded his head. The group walked into the house.

When Sasuke walked into the house, he only became more shocked. In the kitchen, his parents were sitting.

Mikoto stood up and tackled the boy. "Sasu-chan! I missed you so much."

"Now, Mikoto. You don't want to kill the boy. Besides, I miss him too! I wanna see him!" Fugaku said grabbed Sasuke's legs. The two Uchiha started having a tug-a-war over their son and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Mom, dad. I know you're happy to see him but I think you made him sick." Itachi said coming down the stairs with a Wii remote in his hand and pockey in his mouth.

"Alright! We had our family reunion. Now can we get down to the explanation of the Uchiha clan? I'm trying to sleep and you guys are too loud." Kyuubi said coming from down the hall in his human form.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked confused at the new person.

Natsumi punched Kyuubi on the head. "Where are your manners ya damn ero-fox!"

"That's Kyuubi?" Kakashi said. Everyone nodded. Kakashi started laughing. "An over a thousand year old nine tailed fox and you're scared of a 13 year old little girl? Hahaha!"

Natsumi kicked Kakashi in the balls and he passed out. All the guys paled and scooted away from Natsumi.

"Anyway, the Uchiha clan was trying to over power the hokage so I killed the rest and put an illusion over you when you thought I killed mom and dad." Itachi said.

"Also," Mikoto said standing up and walking over to Kushina slinging an arm around her shoulder. "I and Kushy are sisters. So it's the Uchiha-Namikaze clan."

"Oi, I have an idea. We can go out and build a bridge between the Uchiha and Namikaze mansions. Then we can cross whenever we want." Natsumi suggested.

Everyone nodded and Natsumi dragged Sasuke and Kyuubi outside. "You too Itachi. And leave my Wii alone!"

Itachi dropped the remote and ran outside.

And that was the beginning of the Uchiha-Namikaze life style.

* * *

**Twinkle: This is not what really happened. Read the next chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Twinkle: I know, I know. The last chapter sucked ass. But check out what actually happened.**

**Edit: (12-20-10) Hey guys. I changed the title and summary around.**

** New Title: What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother**

**New Summary: What had torn us away from society brought us together.**

**

* * *

**

Natsumi shot up from her bed covered in sweat and panting. She held her head. 'I think the blood has gone to my head.' She got up and got a bottle of water and some pain killers from her ninja pouch. After taking the medicine, she got back in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

All the genin, after 5 days, where gathered in a stadium where the preliminary rounds would be held, due to the large number of ninja who passed. (A/N: I'm no good at fighting sense so I'll just tell that the matches are the same as they where in the anime. Everyone who won, won.) The 3rd hokage killed Orochimaru but Sasuke still ended up getting the hickey of doom. Gaara didn't attack because he didn't feel it was necessary and ended up becoming a chunin along with Natsumi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

Team 7 and Natsumi are currently in the hokage's office. "Natsumi Uzumaki, you are to join Team 7." He said.

Kakashi didn't give a flip, Natsumi just said whatever, Sai shrugged, and Sasuke muttered an 'hn'. Sakura on the other hand was pissed off, which my dear reader was an understatement. Sakura hated the blonde! Sure, she had tried to get to know her so she could get revenge for what happened back before the chunin exams!

"Hokage-sama! We don't need this trash on our team! We're perfectly fine! You can't just put her on our team! She popped out off nowhere! This skank is just trying to take Sasuke-kun aw- Ack!" Sakura wheezed as Natsumi had her neck pinned against a wall, her eyes blood red.

"Listen here pinky. I told you once, and after this I'm not going to tell you again. I. DO NOT! Want. Your stupid arrogant brat of an Uchiha! I lived my life alone and that's not changing now!" Natsumi said.

"Natsumi put her down!" Sarutobi said getting out his chair. The men of Team 7 where too scared to say anything.

Natsumi glared at Sakura before dropping her to the ground, her eyes fading back to blue. Sakura was on the ground crying and gasping air.

"Natsumi, what has gotten in to you?" Sarutobi asked. Said girl's bangs covered her eyes.

"You wanna know what's wrong? I ran away. From all the pain and suffering. Hoping that when I came back, I would see the reason my dad saved this village." She looked up, tears running down her face. "This goddamned village!" She said slammed her fist in the wall. "Akatsuki is after me, the villagers hate my guts. I'm just a tool! Sure when I was younger, the villages beat me screaming kill the demon! But they just beat the shit out of me and left me there to heal up so they could come back and do it again! Kyuu was all I had! You didn't do anything you feeble old man! You let them do it! You don't care, so stop acting like you do!" she bawled out.

"Natsumi… I didn't know-"

"You did know! Don't give me that shit! You knew damn well what was happening!"

The hokage looked at the weeping girl. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your fucking pity! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Natsumi said as she sunk to the ground, her shoulders still shaking.

Sakura glared at her. "You bitch! We don't need your sob story!"

Natsumi shoulders stop shaking. "What? You think I'm lying! You think I didn't live on the streets and get beating until I ran away!"

"No, I don't. I think you're just and attention whore."

Natsumi pulled her katana from her back and charged at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened and she pulled out a kunai, only to block the sword but she got lunged into a wall.

"I don't care what you say any more. On the missions we have, you guys are on your own. You don't order me around and don't talk to me. I'll do whatever the fuck I want. I'll see you tomorrow." Natsumi said before she walked out the door.

Everyone came out of their shock and stared at the door. Kakashi picked up the unconscious Sakura and turn to his team. "We'll meet up at the usual spot at 8. Bye." Kakashi said before he walked out the door.

Sasuke and Sai looked at each other before they dashed also.

* * *

**Twinkle: That's two chapters in one day. Yeah! I hope that clears things up for everybody who thought the last chapter was a rip off.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Twinkle: Hey you guys. Just to let you know, they never did do the Wave mission before the Chunin exams because nobody complained about a C-ranked. So here you go. Just to let you guys know, this story will be a Gaara x Natsumi story. Ja!**

**Edit: (12-20-10) Hey guys. I changed the title and summary around.**

** New Title: What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother**

**New Summary: What had torn us away from society brought us together.**

**

* * *

**

Natsumi walked down the streets of Konoha pissed of as hell. The pink banshee got under her skin! She was so annoying. She went home and wondered a bit. In the middle of her walking, she had a major migraine. 'Kyuubi, what the hell are you doing?'

"**I'm not doing anything, kit. It's your bloodline. The Eye of Death." **Kyuubi said as he summoned himself into the human world in his human form.

"And what exactly is that?"

"**It's a little present from the shinigami who sealed me inside you. When demons and humans were among each other, some mated with each other. The Eye of Death was just a bloodline of the Death clan. Shinigami were apart of that clan."**

"Oh." Natsumi said as she got over the head ache. "Should I look in the mirror now?" Kyuubi nodded.

The Eye of Death looked exactly like the Sharingan, only the fact that Natsumi was a half-demon and can be the oinly one who can attain this ability, the pupil was slit. So from a far distance, you wouln't be able to tell.

"**I have an idea." **Kyuubi said. **"I could stay in my human form and can be your guardian. So we won't have to worry about an nyboy coming in your sleep to attack you. And I'll summon Aki, so she travel around with you."** (A/N: Aki is a fox. She is Kyuubi's daughter. So she looks exactly like him, only smaller and doesn't have all nine of her tails.)

Natsumi jumped up and hugged Kyuubi. "Thanks Kyuu. That helps a lot. But right now, I'm tired, so carry me to bed." She said as she fell asleep in her adopted brother's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Natsumi woke up with something on her chest. She looked up and saw orange-red fur. "Aki, wake up. Come on, I need to get dress."

"Aww. I'm tired." Aki said climbing off her aunt's chest, stretching.

"Well that's just too bad. Go make breakfast." Natsumi said as Aki turned into her human form. She had red hair, red ears and a tail, and matching big round eyes. She was wearing a baby blue top and dark blue shorts.

"Yes, Sumi-chan." Aki said as she walked out the door.

Natsumi dressed in a tight black top, and red shorts. Her chunin vest was also red, and she wore black shinobi shoes. Her kunai holder was red and her kunai pouch was black. She put bold black and red streaks in her hair to add to the outfit.

Natsumi was about to leave her room when she remember something. "Kyuu, where the hell is my new scythe you got me from Hell?"

"Right here in my room. I was …um…cleaning it?" Kyuubi said as Natsumi walked into the room.

"Of course you were. Come on, Aki fixed breakfast." Natsumi said grabbing the scythe and walking out the room.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai were waiting at the training grounds for their sensei and other teammate. Kakashi appeared suddenly.

"Yo. Where's Natsumi?"

"Right here." Natsumi said and they all looked her way and paled. She had her katana on her hip and a fox by her leg. But the most frightening was the huge scythe on her back.

She walked over to them and sat down and the fox hopped in her lap.

Kakashi straightened up. "Alright then. Since two of our members are chunin, we'll be doing a C-ranked mission today."

The two genin and chunin stood up and followed their sensei to the hokage tower to receive their mission.

The hokage was feeling very uneasy at the thought of what happened the day before. Natsumi could turn against them and kill them all. He was feeling guilty. He did care about Natsumi, but she was right. He didn't do anything and he did see it happen.

Team 7 entered the office for missions. "You wanted to see us for a mission, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. I have an escort mission for your team. You are to take this man to his home in Wave. His name is Tazuna and he is a bridge builder." The Hokage informed. He turned to Iruka. "Let him in."

The door opened and in walked a drunken old man. He looked at the young ninja. Then he scoffed. "These brats can't protect me. Especially the blond. Look how short she is? She can't even harm a-" He stopped talking as a shuriken zoomed past his face, cutting a strand of his hair.

"I think you should stop underestimating me. I'm stronger then everyone on my team." Natsumi said catching her shuriken. "Aki, come on. Let's pack." Aki barked back her reply and followed her aunt home.

Kakashi sighed. "Tazuna-san, we shall meet you at the bridge in a half an hour." Tazuna nodded his head and walked out the door. "As for the rest of you, we have to make Natsumi feel welcome so we can gain her trust. You must be kind cuz it seems that she will stay true to only protect herself. We can all be killed if we don't work together."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sai and Sasuke said at the same time. Sakura snorted.

"We don't need protecting Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she walked out of the office.

* * *

Tazuna, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura we're all waiting at the gate for Natsumi.

"I wonder how much longer going to take her." Sai said.

"AHH!"

Everyone turned to see Natsumi running towards them.

"GET BACK HERE DEMON GIRL!" a man said as he tackled her.

"Get off me!" Natsumi ordered.

"Why would I? If I kill you, I can avenge my sister." The man said, pulling a knife from his pocket. Natsumi closed her eyes.

"Fine, it seems I have to use force." Natsumi said before she kicked the man in his family jewels and ran. Then a kunai whizzed past her face, cutting her check.

Behind her were two chunin, seven jonin, and five ANBU. "You made me bleed." Natsumi said as she licked the blood. "Maybe," she said as she released her scythe from her back, "I can you bleed too!"

"How is a little genin like you going to take down fourteen ninja in higher ranks than you? Let alone five ANBU?" the chunin said smirking. Natsumi laugh like a pshyco.

"Easy. I'll cut you all down with my scythe and then I'll feed your remains to my neice." She said smiling evilly. "Now, let's dance!" she said as she ran at them.

* * *

**Twinkle: And that's that. Ja!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Twinkle: Hello readers! I know, I know, I haven't been updating my stories a lot lately. Well, I get out of school on Thursday so I should be able to update more recently. Anyway, enjoy this chapter of 'PTALK'!**

**Edit: (12-20-10) Hey guys. I changed the title and summary around.**

** New Title: What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother**

**New Summary: What had torn us away from society brought us together.**

**

* * *

**

Before Natsumi reached them, she told them something. "Just to let you know, I'm a Chunin." she said before she tore all the Chunin in half. As the lifeless bodies of the dead shinobi touched the ground, all the Jonin sprung into action.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" one of them yelled out before his comrades where cut down. He looked around him before he too was cut in half. All that was left were the ANBU. Before anybody could do anything, Natsumi came through and sliced them all down, shoulder to hip. She landed on the ground, not one scratch or speck of blood on her body. Kakashi was horror stricken. She took down 14 ninja with kenjutsu ALONE. AND some of them were ANBU.

She turned to them and strapped her scythe on her back, before walking pass them. "Let's go." she said as she passed the gate, her fox in tow.

By the time it was dark, they were already in Wave and only had a little ways more to go before they got to Tazuna's house. In the beginning, the Demon Brothers hid in a puddle but Natsumi aimed some Killer Intent at it, and the Demon Brothers fled.

Natsumi had threatened Tazuna into telling them what was actually happening Wave.

* * *

They were now in a boat to cross over to the mainland when the driver cut the engine. Sakura glared at the man. "Why the hell did you do that?" she yelled. Natsumi sighed.

"So he wouldn't alert Gato's men. But it's to late for that since you screamed you dumb ass banshee." she said as she hopped out the boat onto the water. She looked out onto the bridge and sure enough bandits were starting to pool onto it. She sped off onto the bridge and started to take them down. Back on the boat, everyone was glaring at Sakura who was staring google-eyed at Sasuke.

"Why don't you go up there Sasuke-kun?" she asked dreamily.

"I can't take on that many people." Sasuke stated obviously. "Plus I don't even know how to get over there."

Sakura turned to the boat driver. "Drive us over to the bridge so Sasuke-kun can fight." she demanded.

"No, we may get hurt. Besides the other girl looks as though she's finish." the driver said as she say Natsumi walked back across the water with blood all over her and she hopped into the boat.

"I took care of it. We can go." Natsumi said. "They were a nuisance though still got my kill in." she said as she grinned. Sakura grimaced when she saw Natsumi's blood stained teeth.

"You need to brush, blondie." Sakura said.

"I did this morning but as you can see, I ran into some trouble on the way here." Natsumi snarled as Aki hopped in her lap. After the entire time of Natsumi having Aki, not once had Sakura saw her; Sakura squealed when she saw the small pup and picked her up. "Sakura, Aki doesn't like to be held by strangers."

"How would you know?" Sakura snapped. Everyone on the boat sweat dropped at Sakura's stupidity before Aki started to growl at Natsumi. "See, she hates you Natsumi. You should give her to- Ahh!" Sakura screamed as Aki bit her hand. She threw Aki far out into the lake and Natsumi sprung up.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled as she dropped her bag.

"She bit me!" Sakura yelled. Natsumi saw Aki spluttering and splashing and she jumped into the water just as Aki went under water.

"AKI!" she yelled as she swam faster. She dipped underwater and grabbed Aki before she swam back on top of the water with Aki on her back. Once she was on the side of the lake she put Aki down on the ground and started pumping her chest. She had reverted back to her human form when she drowned, not that anybody but Natsumi knew. By the time the rest of the team made it the other side of the lake, they saw a five year old with three tailed and fox ears crying on Natsumi's shoulder.

"It's okay Aki-mei." Natsumi whispered to the crying child as her team and Tazuna walked towards her. Both of half demons were soaked to the bone and shivering when Natsumi shot Kakashi a stare. "Did you get my weapons?" she asked as she put the sniffling child on her back and stood up. Kakashi nodded and set them on the ground. Natsumi snapped her fingers and they poofed out of existence and they started to walking again.

Along the walk, Sakura's curiosity about the small child got the best of her. "Hey blondie, who's the kid?" she asked. No answer. "Hello? Natsumi?" Still no answer. "Are you you ignoring me?" Still no answer. Sakura got aggravated. "Look you bitch, quit ignoring me or I'll come up there!" In three seconds flat, Sakura was launched into a tree. Everyone stopped and looked at Natsumi and were surprised to see her chakra gathered in a spinning sphere. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Where did you learn that jutsu, Natsumi?" He was ignored. Natsumi turned around and started to walk again. Kakashi sighed and grabbed Sakura. During the walk again, Natsumi had went into the forest to change out of her wet clothes. She pulled out a black tight fitting belly shirt and black shorts. Her pouch was still red and her kunai holster was stil black. She put red clips with the words _Fox_ on them in her hair to hold behind her ears. Sealing her wet clothes into a scroll, she unsealed a black cloak with the words _Namikaze Fox Princess_ etched in the back in red and red gloves. She also unsealed her Scythe and strapped it to back.

Her cloak was like a cape. It had a chakra enhanced strap in the front that connect to the strap of her Scythe. Aki had stripped herself of her wet clothes and turned back into a fox, hopping on Natsumi head as said girl sealed the rest of her items away.

When they walked back onto the trail, everybody was to the least surprised. Kakashi was most surprised.

"Your a Namikaze?" he asked. He was, yet again ignored and the group continued on until Kakashi tackled Tazuna to the ground. "GET DOWN!"

* * *

**Twinkle: Cutting it there so wait till next time. Ja!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twinkle: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while so here's the next chapter of 'PTALK'. Enjoy!**

**Edit: (12-20-10) Hey guys. I changed the title and summary around.**

** New Title: What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother**

**New Summary: What had torn us away from society brought us together.**

…

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke, Sai, and the now concious Sakura all dropped down to the ground while Natsumi caught the spinning projectile with her hand. Slowly everyone stood up and looked around for the enemy while Natsumi glared at a tree. She started spinning the sword above her head before she hurled it at the tree. Yet again, the sword was caught. A figure jumped out the tree and walked into the light.

"Momoichi Zabuza, former Seven Swords Men and Missing-nin from Kiri." Kakashi said as he took a kunai out of his holster. The now named Zabuza laughed.

"I see you know about me Copy Cat nin. What a pleasure to finally meet you." He pointed his sword at Tazuna. "But I'm only here to kill him."

"Guess I'll have to use this." Kakashi said as he pulled up his hatai-ite up to reveal his Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_How did he get that? He's not an Uchiha. _Sasuke thought.

Zabuza laughed. "Using the Sharingan already? I'm honored. But it won't be enough!" he yelled as he did handsigns. "**Kiri Gakure no Jutsu!**" A heavy unnatural mist started to form over the land.

"Team, Delta formation around Tazuna." Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai gathered in a triangle around Tazuna while Natsumi stood off to the side watching Zabuza.

"Blondie-baka! Kakashi-sensei said Delta formation." Sakura yelled.

"I know what he said, but he's not **my** sensei. I'm just on this team. He is nothing to me." Natsumi stated. "Aki," said fox yipped and jumped off her aunts head, "keep though brats from interfering." Aki yipped an stood infront of Sasuke.

Sai snorted. "What can a fox pup do?" He was ignored like the others. From the mist, Zabuza laughed.

"I think you should listen to your tea-"

"He's not my teacher. He never was and he never will be forgiven after what happened in the past." Kakashi's eyes widen.

_She still remembers that?_

(Flashback no Jutsu!)

_Young Natsumi was running away from a mob of villagers when she got hit in the leg with a kunai and fell to ground in an alley with a grunt of pain. She put her hands over her head and whimpered as the tear streamed down her face. As the villagers and Genin started to wail on her, she saw one ANBU out of the corner of her eye watch as this happened to her. He gravity deifying silver hair and an inu ANBU mask. She growled. _I'll get my revenge. _She thought._

(Flashback no Jutsu Kai!)

Kakashi put his head in shame. "Oh, so you remember when you left me there to die, huh?" Natsumi unclasped the sword from her back and dropped it to the ground. "Oh well. Though I really wouldn't call it punishment, but if you don't sit back and watch," she looked at him with her Eye of Death and he gasped as he saw his life flash before his eyes, "I'll kill you." Kakashi gulped, before pulling his head band down and backing up to the group. Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Tazuna all looked up at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Why did you listen to her?" Sai asked.

"Her eyes." Kakashi whispered.

Natsumi bit her thumb before slamming her hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." In a poof of smoke, Kyuubi stood in his human form. "Aniki, I need you to do a Katon Jutsu."

"Got it kit." Natsumi crossed her arms before spreading them out and the mist cleared.

"Now!"

"Katon: Hell's Fire!" Kyuubi said as he blasted a column of black fire at Zabuza. Zabuza tried to counter it with his Suiton Jutsu but the water was reduced to steam and he got his with the jutsu. He fell to the ground.

"Zabuza," Natsumi called. Zabuza grunted in acknowlegement, "why are you working for a baffoon like Gatou?"

"W-we needed m-money." Zabuza said. He pointed in the trees. "Come on Haku." A boy no alder than fourteen ran out the trees with a Kiri Hunter-nin mask that every body by this point knew was fake.

Natsumi turned to Kyuubi. "Aniki, I'll see you when I get home, okay?" Kyuubi nodded and left in a poof of smoke. She looked at Zabuza who was being healed by Haku. "You do know Gatou is going to kill you." Everyone gasped. Natsumi put a hand up and motioned for the rest of the team come sit down as she sat on the ground. "I've noticed that every Missing-nin Gatou hires ends up dead. I'm guess because he does want to pay."

"Baka! How could Gatou do that?" Sakura yelled.

"Easily, you dumbass. He has gangs of thugs that can kill a Missing-nin when they're tired."

"It makes sense. Thugs will do anything for money." Sasuke mused.

"So... what are we going to do?" Sai asked.

"We could all go to Tazuna's house and wait there until Gatou decides to show." Kakashi said. He looked at Zabuza. "You need some help?" Zabuza nodded and Kakashi stood up to help Zabuza.

"Hey, Natsumi?" Sasuke called as he stood up. Said girl looked at him. "Who was your aniki? You don't look anything like him."

Natsumi broke out into a vicious grin. "Let's just say my little fuzzy friend took care of me so that's why I call him aniki." While Tazuna, Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura didn't know what that meant, Kakashi paled.

"How did he get out the seal?"

"Tou-chan's seal just sealed his spirit away. When I went training with him, we found it and turns he can be a human too." She stood up. "Now come on. We need to get to Tazuna's house so we can rest." She started to walk off.

…

(Unknown Place)

"Where is he?" a short stubby man asked. "Zabuza should have been report back to me."

"Gatou-san. Zabuza left with the ninja that came to protect the old man."

"Bloody hell! No matter, in a week, we shall strike." Gatou said. _That'll teach Zabuza._

…

**Twinkle: I know you guys are all wondering when I'm going to get to Gaara. Well just wait, I'll be after the Wave Arc. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Path to a Legendary Kunoichi**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

**Chapter 9**

**Edit: (12-20-10) Hey guys. I changed the title and summary around.**

** New Title: What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother**

**New Summary: What had torn us away from society brought us together.**

…

(A Week Later)

The bridge was almost complete. All they had to do was give it a name and add the finishing touches. "Sankyu so much," Tazuna said, "we would never have got this done with you guys." They put the last little finishers on the bridge. All the other works were at home, most likely celebrating. Just when they finished the last thing, Natsumi perk up along with Zabuza, Kakashi, and Haku.

"Someone's coming," she said, "a lot of someones. I say about fifty." Sakura snorted.

"Yeah right. Why would Gatou come now? He doesn't have any missing-nin." she said.

"No Sakura," Sai piped in, "he could have hired someone in the past week."

"Oh crap." Natsumi muttered. Everyone looked to her. "Now I say about a hundred someones." She grinned evilly. "That's more than enough for me." She got her scythe and put it down by her. They gave her weird looks. "The element of surprise."

About a few minutes later, as Natsumi predicted, about 100 thugs were seen on the other side of the bridge with Gatou in front of them. "Oh? So Zabuza's here too huh? Today you die."

"Sakura and Sai," Kakashi whispered, "you two will guard Tazuna. Sasuke, Natsumi, Haku, Zabuza and I will handle the crowd.

"No." Natsumi whispered harshly. "You, Haku, Sasuke, Sai, and pinky will guard Tazuna. I and Zabuza are going on our version of a shopping spree."

"You don't really think you can handle them all yourself, do you?" Kakashi asked, his voice showing his disbelief.

"That's why Zabuza's coming with me." Natsumi said as it was the most obvious thing in the world though she knew she really could kill them all in a heartbeat.

"No. You'll be killed." Kakashi said. "You may not want to be my comrade but I can't let anyone of my village die unnecessarily."

"Funny. You didn't say that when they were beating the shit out of me when I was younger." Natsumi snapped back harshly. She smirked in satisfaction when he flinched. She started to shake, fooling Gatou into thinking that she was scared.

"Look at the little girl, all shaking and scared." Gatou teased. "We're going to take her back to base and keep her as a pet." Gatou and five of the thugs walked over to the shaking Natsumi. The five thugs were about to grab her when they fell down dead, their heads disconnected from their bodies.

"Please," Natsumi said in a little voice, "please don't hurt me. I'm only a little girl. I'm harmless, please."

"Sorry, you're coming with me." Gatou said, almost puking at the sight of the guards. Natsumi latched onto his arm. He looked back at her and instantly regretted it. Her eyes were red with a slitted pupil and three tomoes in each eye that were slowly spinning. "What the hell? Let me go!"

"It's okay. Don't worry. It'll only hurt a lot." her face broke out into a cruel smile, "DIE!" She let go of his arm as he staggered back, clawing at his neck before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell down, dead. The thugs on the other side of the bridge saw Gatou die and started yelling.

"He was our meal ticket!"

"How are we going to get paid now!"

"Let's kill her!"

Shout of agree were shout among the crowd. "Alright Zabuza," Natsumi whispered, "this is where we start our major shopping spree." Her hand shifted towards her scythe. All the mercenaries started to charge at her. Just when they were about three feet from her, she snapped up, scythe in hand and started slashing through the crowd. Zabuza took this as his que and started doing the same. At the sight out body parts and blood raining from the massacre, Sakura keeled over and puked. The men of the team were obviously disturbed, some more than others, but were strong enough, or were stubborn not to let their ego be bruised by the fact of them puking, not to keel over also.

Natsumi was thinking hard about the whole ordeal. Why would Gatou not hire a missing-nin to handle somebody as strong as she and her _team_ after what she did last week? The thought bothered her to no end. She started spreading out her senses beyond the bridge, closing her eyes regardless of the guards around her that were going down like flies. That's when she felt it. Two sources of powerful chakra were lurking around the edge of the forest by the trail that leads back to Tazuna's house. But they were still, like they were waiting for something. She prodded more at their trying-to-be-hidden chakra signatures and gasped. _Akatsuki! But there's less than last time, only two. I recognize one of them as Itachi's from the time his was my ANBU guard when I was little but the other one's a mystery. I just hope that dumb worthless ningen village will send back up soon. Even as strong as I am, I have no grip on my bloodline and I can't handle two S-rank missing-nin, let alone one. Hatake has been out of ANBU commission for so long, he isn't as strong as he was back then. Itachi could easily take care of him since not only does he have Sharingan in both eyes, he's an Uchiha and his is more efficient. _Natsumi sighed but perked up when she felt three other chakra signatures coming from the trail they took from Konoha. One of them was demonic and familiar. _Subaku!_ she thought with glee at being able to fight alongside another jinchuuriki. She jumped out the swarm of mercenaries and started to run towards them.

…

When Kakashi saw Natsumi running away from them, he thought she was giving up. Apparently, Sakura thought the same and smirked in triumph. _I knew she was all bark and no bite._ Sasuke on the other hand was starting to question what she was doing.

_She obviously has a reason to do that. From the time I've known her, I see that she doesn't do anything without reason. So why is she running?_

Sai watched the retreating back of the blonde girl as she ran towards something. _I don't see why Danzo-sama wants her dead. Oh well, orders are orders._

…

The second after Gaara heard about Akatsuki, he was bolting towards the Konohagakure gates. _Why am I acting like this? She's just one person. _A picture of the foxy blonde flashed in his mind. She had golden blonde hair like the sun, cerulean eyes that put the clear sky to shame, and a fierce attitude like the fires of Makai. For some odd reason, anytime he thought about the blonde, he felt weird and his face heated up. _Maybe Temari knows something about this._ He turned towards his dirty blonde sister who was jumping behind him. "Temari." he called. She sped up and started hopping in on the branches with him.

"What's up?" she asked solicitously.

"You know the blond girl we're supposed to help?" Seeing Temari's nod, he continued. "For some reason, I _want_ to save her. I mean… she's just one person. I don't see why I… care about her so much. Every time I think about her, it makes me feel all weird inside." Both Temari's and Kankuro's, who was listening, eyes widened at the information but Temari grinned.

"Gaara-otouto, that means you like her." Gaara blinked.

"Like her?" Temari sighed.

"Okay, what you're feeling means you're attracted to her. If she likes you back, then maybe she'll become your girlfriend. Then you guys will start hugging and kissing and stuff like that." Gaara stayed quiet for a while.

"So this is kind of how you're attracted to that Shikamaru guy?" Temari missed a step and fell out of the trees. Her two brothers stopped and looked down. FACE-PLANT!

"Hey, you okay down there, Aneki?" Kankuro called. Temari looked up, a huge blush on her face.

"I don't like him, Gaara!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Path To A Legendary Kunoichi**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

…

**Twinkle: Meh. I know I haven't updated but I am in the eighth grade and I need to prepare for highschool. So shut up!**

**Edit: (12-20-10) Hey guys. I changed the title and summary around.**

** New Title: What Forces Us Away Brings Us Togother**

**New Summary: What had torn us away from society brought us together.**

…

As Natsumi was jumping through the trees, her ponytail whipping behind her in the wind, she started thinking about the other Jinchuuriki. He had red hair like blood she liked to spill, cold teal eyes, and pale skin. She felt her cheeks warm up at the thought of the red-head. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and the pink on her cheeks as she neared the siblings. _He's nothing special. I'm a Kunoichi! I don't have time to think about boys._

She felt the chakra signatures getting closer and stopped on the branch she was on. A few seconds later, the red-head and his two older siblings landed on the branch in front of her. "No time for introductions. Two of the Akatsuki are going to strike after all the mercenaries are defeated. I need you guys help defeating them."

"What about your teammates?" Kankuro asked.

"They're weak and won't be of any help. Now let's go. If they're killed, I'll be blamed." She turned around and jumped off, the others taking off after her. As they jumped through the trees, Temari jumped up next to her youngest brother.

"So, you going to tell her?" she whispered. Kankuro jumped up next to them.

"No." was the also whispered reply.

"Why?" the brunette puppet user asked. "I mean, she's pretty hot." Gaara glared at him and was about to retort when they were interrupted.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me behind my back." the blond said, not even turning to look at them. The three of them quieted down but Gaara whispered one more thing.

"I don't even know her that well. And she most likely doesn't even like me back. No need getting my hopes up for something that may not happen." he whispered. Unknown to the rest of them, the blond in front of them was blushing madly.

_Damnit! We're about to fight! I don't need to be this flustered!_ she mentally yelled at herself. After a few minutes of silence, Natsumi stopped and they stopped behind her. "Alright, here's the place." she said. There were bodies and blood everywhere. Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi had started fighting alongside with Zabuza, ignoring her orders. "Geez, I leave them alone for five minutes and they can't even follow simple directions." she huffed. She jumped up in the air while completing a quick succession of handseals. "Katon: Black Flames!" she yelled. The fire consumed a good portion of the thugs, leaving the burnt corpses and the smell of burning flesh in the air. She landed softly back on the branch. "Okay, you two," she pointed to Temari and Kankuro, "are going to help Pinky and Haku."

"Why can't we fight? You asked for our help!" Kankuro yelled. Natsumi smirked.

"By all means, go out there and fight. But I'm looking out for your safety. You wouldn't want to be caught victim in his attacks would you?" They turned to see Gaara grinning madly. "Besides, the rest will be over soon." The four of them jumped down from their position in the trees, landing next to the pinkette. "Oi, Pinky." The pink haired girl turned to her with a look of anger.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she snarled.

"This _is_ our mission. I just went to go get back up." She pointed to the three Suna nins. She calmly walked over to the crowd of bandits and her four _comrades_ and made herself known. "Hey! Guess whose back?" She looked over at Zabuza who looked eager to attack. "You four, go back to the others." Kakashi and Sasuke gave cries of outrage while Sasuke stayed quiet. "I brought a friend with me. He's going to finish the job." They all looked at the red-head standing a few feet away while Zabuza cut through the bandits. His sand was swirling around him haphazardly. Sasuke and Sai paled while Kakashi's eyes widened. Zabuza raised an eyebrow as he stopped for a breath.

"What's so scary about him?" he asked in disbelief of three men being scared of a little boy.

"You know how you call yourself a demon, Zabuza?" Natsumi asked. The brown haired man nodded. "Compared to him, you're nothing. He and I are the same; real demons." Zabuza looked upset at the jab but when Kakashi whispered something in his ear, he, too, paled. The four of them quickly hurried towards the others. Natsumi glanced back at Gaara and nodded. His sand started to swirl around him more quickly, unsettling the mercs. One of the braver, or stupider, mercs spoke up.

"You little pussies scared?" he taunted, the others nodding in agreement. Natsumi shrugged.

"I don't know about them, but I'm not." She let her scythe where it was when she left before walking up to the one merc who had the balls to speak up, the other mercs parting as she walked by. She ran her clawed finger up his chest, under his chin. The guy looked to be about 26. He had shaggy brown hair that covered his left eye and a lithe build. Nothing special. "You know, you're kind a cute." He glared at her but he was shivering.

"G-get away from me you freak!" he yelled and swung at her. She caught his arm in her other hand.

"That's not nice. Geez, all I did was give you a comment but fine, if you want to be that way." She grinned wickedly and used her hand on his neck to rip his head right off his shoulders. His limp body fell to the ground with a thump. She jumped back. "Alright, Shukaku! Do your stuff!" she yelled. The red head summoned up gallons of sand before sending it off towards the crowd of fifty.

"Subaku Kyuu!" The sand wrapped around the last thirty mercs like snakes. A large lump of sand formed in front of Gaara as once they were all cover neck down with the sand. He put his foot on it and stomped down. "Subaku Sousou!" All the mercs were buried in the sand. Natsumi landed on the sand and grinned.

"Good job! But…" She ran through a couple handseals and ended in the Tora (tiger) seal. "Katon: Black Flames!" The sand turned to glass upon touching the intense flames before exploding into shards of black glass. "Don't worry. It'll turn back to sand if you activate your chakra that is infused with the sand." She turned away and started walking towards Tazuna's house. She noticed that Itachi and his fishy partner weren't there anymore. "Oh yeah, and the Akatsuki are gone." she added. Temari glared at her.

"So you mean we gone all worked up and they weren't even there!" she yelled, grabbing her fan to bonk the younger girl on the head.

"No, they were there. I guess they just left after they saw that there were two of us. Plus Hatake and Zabuza so not only were they outnumbered, they were outskilled too because we all together are at least SS-rank." Natsumi explained as she continued towards Tazuna's house. The old man sighed.

"Well at least Gatou's gone." he said. They all got up and followed the blond blood covered girl.

...

Upon arriving, Natsumi kicked off her shoes and started to walk up the stairs. "Oi, baka?" Sakura called. "I'm taking a show first. I need to look good." Both Temari and Natsumi raised an eyebrow at that.

"It depends on why you need to use the shower." Natsumi said. "If you were going to use it for a good reason, like to cover our tracks and scent then be my guest, but we all know that you only want to use it so you'll smell good for your _Sasuke-kun_." Natsumi said, bitterly at the last part.

"Hey! Sasuke is a good ninja and will better than you'll ever be with training. So stop belittling him!" Sakura yelled. This time, Temari snapped.

"Will you do something other than complain about that Uchiha? Geez, that's all you ever do! One look at you and I can tell that you don't know how to do anything. Your fight with that other girl at the Chunin Exams was pathetic. At least she had some original moves." Sakura looked at the solo Suna Kunoichi with a look of disgust.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sand whore. I am a real Kunoichi. I have a hatai-ite thank you very much." Sakura said snobbishly. She was about to walk up the stairs, she jerked back harshly by something connected to her shirt. She looked back and saw sand slowly dragging her back to its master. She started to flail.

"Shut your trap, Haruno." Natsumi said coldly. Kakashi decided to intervene.

"Natsumi, I think that's enough."

"You shut up too. I'm tired of hearing what you think. Leaf's graduating standards are pathetic, just like her. Some civilians can do the Kimiwari if they try hard enough." Natsumi said as she descended down the stairs and stood in front of the captive pink haired girl. Her eyes swiveled over to Kankuro. "Tell me, what are Suna's graduating standards?"

"You must have at least mid-Chunin chakra, some medical knowledge, the Suna bushin, and five jutsu that are above D-rank. And each team must have at least one medical-nin." he said.

"So who's the medic-nin on your team?"

"I am due to my almost perfect chakra control with my puppets." Kankuro answered with pride. Natsumi looked at Kakashi.

"You see how pathetic you ningen of Konoha are? There's not one medic on this team is there? And since there isn't, it's putting pressure on my shoulders." Natsumi answered. Sasuke finally decided to say something.

"How is that putting pressure on you, dobe? We can take care of ourselves." Natsumi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It seems that since you people are so slow, I'll have to break it down for you." She looked at all of them. "The two Akatsuki were Hoshigaki Kisame of Kiri and the ever famous Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke gridded his teeth in anger while others gasped. "Konoha already hates me. Now image that we had to fight them, the two S-rank missing-nin, without the help of Suna. We wouldn't stand a chance. Hatake would be practically useless because Itachi-sensei is not only a full blooded Uchiha, but that he also has both his eyes and more experience. Even if we injured them, one of us would be injured also because of how pathetic you guys are. Sakura's illusions wouldn't do anything and the kimiwari would be the only helpful jutsu. And if you guys are injured and die of blood loss because nobody knew medical jutsu, then the council will blame me, even though it was their fault from the beginning." she explained.

"How do you know my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"He taught me things when I was younger. He used to be my body guard. After he left, I left." Natsumi said.

"Why?" This time is was Gaara who asked. She looked him straight in the eye.

"… You of all people should know why." she said before turning and hopping up the stairs. After a while of just staring at the stairs, they all looked at Gaara who took his gourd off his back and set it by the door with the shoes, Kankuro's puppet scrolls and Temari's fan. He looked back at them.

"What?" he asked glaring, making the Genin and Chunin shudder. Sai shook his head and smile fakely.

"It's nothing." he said as they heard the shower turn on upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**What Forces Us Apart Brings Us Together**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

**Twinkle: Okay, so a lot of people have questions. If you have one, leave it in a review and I'll get to them in the next chapter. This story needs a LOT of work so I'm trying to clear it up.**

Three days later, Team 7, Kyuubi, though nobody knew it was him, Aki, Zabuza, and Haku along with the Suna Siblings all stood at the complete unnamed bridge, packed up and ready to go. The sun was shining high in the air, not a cloud in sight. Tazuna grumbled and rubbed his chin.

"What should we name the bridge?" he mused aloud. Inari, whose attitude towards Natsumi had changed for the better, or the worst in Natsumi's case, spoke up.

"How about the Great GaaNatsu Bridge?" he offered. Both Natsumi's and Gaara's faces light up while Kyuubi burst out laughing. The blond demon's head whipped around to her brother's form so fast, everyone swore she had whiplash… well everybody but Kyuubi who was still laughing, oblivious to his sister stalking over to him. She kneed hard in crouch and watched with satisfaction as he crumpled to the ground in pain. The men all wisely stepped away from her. Natsumi turned back to Inari and shook her head.

"Brat, that's not a good idea." she said. He cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" Sai stepped in.

"Well, it suggests that the two are a couple." he said. Inari blushed in embarrassment and recognition before nodding.

"How about the Great Jinchuuriki Bridge?" Gaara said. Natsumi looked at the bridge for a moment before nodding.

"It has a nice ring to it. I like it." Sakura snorted.

"How come we don't get to name the bridge? I mean Sasuke-kun did most of the work."

"WE, as in Gaara and I, are naming the bridge because we did most of the work. If I remember correctly, you didn't do anything. And we finished off the rest of them so therefore we get to name the bridge. In your face." Natsumi said snobbishly. Sakura recoiled in anger. Inari smiled.

"Okay then, the Great Jin- um… how do you pronounce it again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Jinchuuriki kid."

"Right, what she said." He blinked a couple times. "What is a Jinchuuriki anyway?" Natsumi looked thoughtful for a minute before grinning sinisterly.

"It means I have a big bad demon seal inside me that burst out and kill everyone at any given minute. That's why everyone in the village along with pinky hates me." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, smug. What she wasn't expecting was for Inari to run over to her and give her a hug, crying.

"That must be so hard on you Nii-chan!" he cried. "Having to protect everyone in your village even though they hate you!" Natsumi's eye twitched.

_And here I was thinking that this would make him leave me alone._ she thought. Then she smirked. "You're pretty smart brat." He looked up at her in confusion. "Did you know that you're only most the only one with like ten others that realize that?"

"Really? Is that good?"

"Yup, that means you're smarter than the average ningen." She received to some weird looks referring to her supposed race as humans, like they were beneath her. "One day I'll bring the others here to meet you."

"You mean there are more of you?" Sakura asked with disgust. Natsumi's eye twitched as she whirled around to face the pinkette.

"Yes there is. Got a problem with it?" she asked hotly. Before Sakura could retort, the blond cut in. "See how stupid ningen are? If Konoha says that she was the top Kunoichi in book smarts of the most recent class of graduate in the Academy, then the standard's in that village must have really dropped." She turned back to Inari. "Anymore questions?"

"How many are there of you?" he asked.

"Well, there are eight of us in total even though there are nine demons. You already meet two of us." She swung her arm around Gaara's neck. His eyes widened.

"Oh, well okay then." Natsumi turned around and let Gaara go. "We let hit the road ningen. We got a long annoying trip ahead of us back to Konoha." she said as she started to walk down the trail. Kakashi turned to Zabuza and Haku who were looking around, confused.

"Natsumi, I don't think we can bring a missing-nin back home with us." he stated. Natsumi shrugged.

"Well I still have to rebuild my ningen clan don't I? And I'm not going to mate with and ningen anyway so I'm going to mooch them into my clan. Don't worry your head about it. You're already grey." she said. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. She continued walking like there wasn't a care in the world. "Well some on, we don't all year." The other ninja and two demons' started the last Namikaze home, the citizens of Nami no Kuni waving at them until they couldn't be seen.

Aki ran up Natsumi and held her hand tightly as Sakura taking glances at her. Natsumi looked down.

"What's wrong Aki?" she asked as the young demon grabbed on to her leg also. Aki looked behind Natsumi's cloak.

"The mean lady keeps looking at me." she whispered. Natsumi looked behind her and sure enough Sakura was looking at Aki strangely. Aki squeaked and hid again.

"Oh. Well don't worry. She has no way to hurt with your dad and me here." she said as she detached Aki from her leg and held her in her arms. Kyuubi looked at them, cocking an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to hurt the ningen in no way or form." Natsumi stated, glancing back at the demon king. The nine-tails eyes narrowed at her.

"Fine, I promise."

"When we were on our way here to Nami, we had to take a boat. I had told pinky not to pick Aki up but she did anyway. Long story short, Sakura threw Aki in the lake after Aki bit her. Aki nearly drowned so she's been avoiding Sakura ever since." Kyuubi looked livid but closed his eyes and took deep breathes, though he did fail to stop furious growl that came from him. Sakura took a couple steps back and hide behind her two male teammates. Sai smirked.

"I don't see why you have to use us as a shield. Unless you're scared flat chest." he said. Sakura glared at him.

"I'm not flat chested!" she yelled. Kankuro started to poke fun at the girl.

"Then what are you?" he asked. She growled at him.

"I just haven't hit puberty yet!" Temari snorted.

"Yes you have. You're thirteen already. You're just flat chested. Face it."

"I AM NOT FLAT CHESTED!" Natsumi's eye started twitching.

"Will you shut up?" she asked as she turned to face them. "Nobody cares whether or not you're flat chested because it doesn't matter right now. All that matter now is getting back to Konoha so I can get away from you Genin. All you guys ever do is yell and it's really starting to piss me off. Grow up and you better do it fast or I'll do for you. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." Kakashi's eyes narrowed at her and she glared back. "What?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't threaten my students."

"Newsflash scarecrow, I'm your student too now." With that she turned make around and continued to walk with Aki in her arms.


	12. Authors Note

**I Need Inspiration**

**Twinkle: Hey guys. I have a writer's block right now so this story will be on hiatus either until I come up with something or one of you guys give me an idea. I really don't want to discontinue this story but I will have to if I have nothing to write. Please leave ideas in the reviews.**

**-TheBox**


	13. Author's Note: Not Ending, Rewrite

Authors Note

Hello, this is The Boarxx and I have to say that I am sorry...

…

…

…

…

…

…

FOR WRITING SUCH SHITTY STORIES!

Nothing, and I mean nothing, can make up for the bad quality of my ongoing stories so therefore, everything, excluding the already completed stories, will be re-written. Getting up to speed will not be hard for some stories, but other's plots will be changed and others may be dropped all together.

The only story I am considering to drop is What Pushed Us Away, Brought Us Together. That is the only story and even then, I'm still pending.

Now, high school has started and I will be on a tighter schedule so one to three stories will be updated once every week. So the maximum wait between stories may be a month or six weeks. The current stories will be up for your enjoyment, or cringing agony, until I catch up to the point its current residing, or the same number of chapters.

The inspiration for this change is that about a month ago, I was going through my profile and looking at which story I should update first when I realized how terrible, though that doesn't even cut it, the grammar, plot, and overall writing style was.

I will have another poll on my profile so you may choose which stories I should take off my page when I update them and which stories I should leave for others to read.

_Problems/Changes With My Stories_

-Finally Ninja

In Finally Ninja, which quite personally I think can stand a name change, the first chapter is only 7k words because of the lyrics. That's basically the entire chapter. Also the concept of ninja becoming so from high school is absurd. So Finally Ninja WILL NOT be the continuation of Naru's Lover, but more like and alternate universe kind of second story and both can be read alone.

-I'm So Sick

I started the 300 word prelude and I haven't touched it since. I may drop I'm So Sick or I may start it because I have a fairly good plot in my head but I'm mostly thinking about the sequel rather than the first story. In that story, Naruto, who yes again is a girl, goes by the name of Hitoaimaru and she related to Kyuubi. Other than that, I'm not saying a thing. But again, it's a chance I might not start that one. The prelude will stay up though.

-With Evil Intentions Comes Slightly Evil Responsibilities

This story is kind of an extra and people who have funny ideas for the Akatsuki but no story to put them in, I will gladly take them because I have serious writers block when it comes to that one. It will not be taken down but ideas will be accepted. :)

-Highschool Gang Wars

I don't know what I was thinking when I chose to wrote that story. I have no plot, AT ALL, and nothing to inspire me to update it but if you have ideas, please do tell.

-Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou

This is one of my particularly good stories so I probably won't take this one down but I am going to re-write it and post them all at once so when you see new chapters in your email, please do read the story from the beginning. It is my most subscribed story and most reviewed and I love it. 111 reviews is an accomplishment for me. I hope that one day, that story will be the story that has at least 500 reviews when I'm finished with it. Thank you for all your support and good reviews to that story. :)

-The Akatsuki Duo

I am going to keep this story up as well and edit the story from there. The plot sucks and I drifted far away from where I originally hoped to take the story I will start a new and hope not to mess up the plot again so there will be another story up with the exact same name only the summaries will be different and one of them will say re-write in the summary.

-What Forces Us Away Brings Us Together

Ugh. I look at this story and I cringe. This WILL be going under complete reconstruction and WILL be taken down after I finish the rewrite. This story is all twisted backwards and confusing, even to myself, the writer. I can write better than some of the 18-19 year old seniors at my school and I just feel that this is a shame to my writing abilities.

-Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child

This is another story I like but I feel I should go more in depth about just why Kitsuki left Konoha and things like that. This one isn't that bad for it's first few chapters but I feel I could do much MUCH better.

-Hiding in Hellschool

I'm going to do some fixing up in the beginning and go more into detail about Naruto's family's powers and her powers as well. Other than that, the plot needs some tweaking here and there.

Right so that's all, the poll is up so go vote please. If you don't have an account and wish to place a vote, or have ideas for me please do PM me. Any questions, PM as well. I am also looking for a job as a beta because I tend to learn from others small mistakes and reading others stories. Please and thank you. :)

~TheBox


	14. I'm Sorry

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**I am very sorry it has come to this. Unfortunately, I have lost all will to complete my stories. I'm so very sorry. I know I will get a lot of hate reviews and PMs but I can't continue. In my opinion, my plots are going somewhere I can't find. I apologize with all my heart. Now then, I will, however, continue The Queen of Death or Sono Kouhi Oujou, because it's my most famous story. I'm also thinking about starting a new story that is normal Naruto not female Naruto.**

**My stories are up for adoption. I will keep them on my profile as proof that they are my story. Message me if you would like to adopt a story. If I allow you to adopt it, it is REQUIRED that you give me credit, either in the summary or at the beginning of the story.**

**If I'm notified that someone has taken my story without permission or has not given me credit, I will get you removed from FanFiction completely for plagiarism. I want my credit and it's not hard to give. Remember; message me if you want to adopt my story. **

**-TheBox**


End file.
